


避无可避

by stream_flowing_forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys Will Be Boys, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M, Rivalry, Unhappy marriage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stream_flowing_forever/pseuds/stream_flowing_forever
Summary: Scorpius认为，多年前拒绝Albus Severus主动递过来的代表友谊的橄榄枝能给他克服自己愚蠢的小小迷恋的机会。他只是没料到Albus Severus的反应如此消极





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999989) by [writeonclara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonclara/pseuds/writeonclara). 



Scorpius Malfoy仰起头，试着阻止血液从鼻子里流下，他不愿意碰它，因为这很疼。他知道治愈轻伤的咒语——Merlin知道他的母亲已经够常用在他身上了——但他没有魔杖，当然，而且无论如何他都对魔法没有足够的自信能把那个咒语用在自己的脸上。他小心翼翼地把长袍袖子压在他的鼻子下，即使他几乎能听见他的母亲因为他把衣服当成手帕大发雷霆了。

想想他的母亲给了他需要的时间来冷静并控制他的情况。他被绑架了，但他不知道犯人或原因。他知道事情发生的方式——一分钟前，他正和父亲在对角巷（Diagon Alley）闲逛，后者刚站稳脚跟，妈妈就施咒在他头上变出了一双兔耳，父亲顿时呆若木鸡，而Scorpius被移到了鬼知道是哪的地方。现在他坐在某个阴暗肮脏、狭小简陋的房间里，鼻子一阵阵地痛。

Scorpius知道他父亲会尽快找到他的。在对角巷中央把他从父亲身边拐走，绑匪脖子以上的部位显然坏死了。然而，他不认为绑匪需要往他脸上痛揍一拳。但他的父亲会来救他的。他知道，他肯定。除此之外，他已经哭过了。

“你还好吗？”

Okay，可能Scorpius稍显害怕，因为他被那句低声的发问吓得跳起来了。他转身盯着另一个的男孩，眼睛瞪大了。男孩比Scorpius矮，但看上去约莫是一样的年纪，他拖着脚走过来，似是不确定Scorpius情况如何。他瘦骨嶙峋，看起来有点像只猫头鹰，他大大的绿眼睛惊讶地瞪着Scorpius，目光里混杂了兴味和恐惧。

“你的衬衫沾满了血。”男孩注意到。

“我知道。”Scorpius不耐烦地说。

“发生了什么？”

“我跑进了一扇门。”他的语气是讽刺的，但音调依然如一个七岁的孩子那样抑扬顿挫，“跑”和“门”都读得太重了。

男孩的下唇微微哆嗦着，Scorpius叹了口气，全副身心投入。“他们怎么抓到你的？”

“我在跟我的哥哥玩，除了我跑不过他。有人抓住了我。”男孩看上去不像他快要哭出来了。Scorpius把袖子从鼻子下拿开，血不再流了。“你还好吗？”

Scorpius耸了耸肩，感觉眼眶后方有些刺痛。他才哭完，但谈起这一切让他差点又要哭出来了。

“没事的。”男孩灿烂地微笑着，露出了缺失的两颗门牙，“我爸爸会救我们。”

Scorpius站得直了些，皱起眉头。“不，他不会。”

男孩的微笑稍微动摇了。“他会的。”

“不，他不会。我父亲会先找到我们。”

“Yeah，right。”男孩双手叉腰，那双绿眼睛尖锐而恼火地瞪着Scorpius，“我爸爸是Harry Potter。”

“吵死人了，我父亲说你爸爸是个大傻蛋。”

显然，这个蠢货从未遇到过没为伟大的Harry Potter倾倒的人，因为他只是难以置信地呆望着Scorpius。最后，男孩怒气冲冲地把他的脸突然转开，不愿容忍那样一个侮辱。

“Harry—天杀的—Potter。他没做好保护你的工作，不是吗？”

“你爸爸是谁？可能是某个愚蠢的家伙，比如Draco Malfoy？”

这次，轮到Scorpius陷入了沉默。

男孩的双眼被一种恶毒的愉悦点亮了。“他是的，对吗？你知道我妈妈怎么说你爸爸的吗？”

“我不知道。”Scorpius可以猜到，他不蠢。

“他是个‘懦弱的叛徒，转换阵营的速度比一个屁充满电梯还快’。”

Scorpius捏紧了拳头。

“而他跟你妈妈离婚是因为他是个基佬（pouf）！”男孩语气欢快，尽管他并不确切地明白他在说什么，但他知道这不是什么好话。Scorpius甚至不确定“是个基佬”意味着什么，但他一听到便知道这是个侮辱的说法。

“闭嘴。”他愤怒地低吼着，眼泪夺眶而出，“闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴！”

男孩看上去被吓到了。Scorpius跑到房间的另一边，捂着脸啜泣。他哭完了。他不害怕。他的父亲很快会来，不管这个讨厌鬼说了什么。他很快就能回家。

一个小时过去，Scorpius不再那么肯定了。绑匪突然出现了一会，什么也没对他们说，只进行了一场关于他们最后会怎么对Harry Potter和那个叛徒复仇的谈话，仿佛Scorpius和男孩太小还不能理解他们在说什么。然后他们离开了，就是如此。

十五分钟后，他听到，“我很抱歉”，声音轻到他几乎忽略了它，“我不是那个意思。”

Scorpius默不作声。

不到一分钟，他听到男孩抽了抽鼻子。

“我真的抱歉。”男孩又说了一次，声音依然很轻。他听起来似乎很受伤，Scorpius谨慎地把视线挪到他肩膀以上。男孩抱着膝盖，脸颊被泪痕糊得脏兮兮的。Scorpius转向他，却没有移动以拉近任何距离。

“我父亲不是个懦弱的叛徒。”他说，“他也不是基佬。”

男孩点点头。

“你的名字是？”

“Albus Severus Potter，但每个人都叫我Al。”

Scorpius皱了皱鼻子。那是哪种名字？当Scorpius试着念出来时，他的舌头都快要打结了。“我是Scorpius Malfoy。你自我介绍总带上你的中间名吗？”

Al耸了耸肩。“那不是我的中间名，我有两个名字。”

“两个名字？”

“我爸爸说我应该为我的两个名字感到骄傲，因为它们曾属于两个非常伟大的人。”

“你爸爸担心他取名时孩子不够用？”

Al咧嘴一笑，脸上露出了两个酒窝。“不，因为我有个妹妹，但我觉得给她取名Severus未免太不友好了。”

他的脸突然哭丧起来。“我想回家。”

Scorpius屈服了，他走到Al身边，更多是为了他自己而不是那个害怕的孩子。独自坐在这个房间里让他心底发毛。“我们的爸爸很快都会来救我们的。”

Al的酒窝又出现了。“跟你赌，我的爸爸会先到这儿。”

“我赌他不会。”

结果，是Scorpius的父亲冲进了房间，脸上的神情甚至比Socrpius打碎某个无价的中国花瓶那次还要怒不可遏——尽管那双兔耳稍稍削弱了愤怒的效果。有那么一分钟，两个男孩和Draco Malfoy只是面面相觑，然后Scorpius猛地站了起来，扑向他父亲的怀里。他又在哭了（嚎啕大哭，真的），但他的父亲似乎并未反感。他把Scorpius拉进自己的臂膀里，紧紧地抱着他，把他儿子的脸压在肩头，仿佛他抓得不够紧，Scorpius就会消失一样。Scorpius如释重负地放声痛哭。

“你一定是Albus Severus。”父亲的声音在他耳旁隆隆地震动，旋即他把头从父亲的肩膀上抬了起来。Al一副被抛弃、天都要塌了的样子。他的父亲小心翼翼地在Al身前蹲下，没有松开抓着Scorpius的手。“别担心，Pot——你父亲在外面盯着犯人。他没有先到的唯一理由是我把警卫任务丢给他了。”他朝Al伸出一只手，后者看了一会儿，猛地扑进了Scorpius父亲另一边的臂膀里。

Scorpius的父亲咕哝着，站直了身体。“我太老了，受不了这样，你知道的，对吗？”

“他们是谁，daddy？那些绑架我们的家伙是谁？”Scorpius难得叫他的父亲“daddy”，他的父亲低头望向他，惊讶不已。

“你没什么好担心的。”父亲语气温和，尽管他的嘴角是绷紧的。Scorpius认出这个表情是在他做了错事时才会出现的。

“Malfoy先生？”Al边说边退开了，眯眼看着Scorpius父亲的脑袋，“你知道你头上有一双巨大的兔耳吗？”

“是的，Albus Severus，我非常清楚我有‘一双巨大的兔耳’。相信我，你不想知道的。”

这房子比Scorpius的房间还要乱。这些人从未听说过家养小精灵吗？肮脏的盘子和杯子堆满了每一块平面，地板甚至没有一条能给他父亲行走的路；他不得不踢开挡在他前面的更大的物件，避免被绊倒。

“Al？Al！”

Al从Draco的怀里挣扎出来，像Hogwarts特快一样号着扑进Potter先生的臂膀里。Scorpius先前从未亲眼见过Harry Potter，他的视线自动落在了他额头的疤上。然后父亲戳了戳他的手臂，耳语道：“我把你养得比他好。”

Scorpius红着脸低下了头，把脸贴在父亲的脖子旁，因为他罕有与他如此亲近的时候。他的父亲绝不是那种“感情过于外露”的类型。他无视了父亲和Potter先生之间的轻声交谈——关于等候增援、他和Al是否应该接受治疗以及他妈的这儿发生了什么？——缓缓沉入睡眠中，一觉无梦。

*

四年后，在九又四分之三站台，Al发现Scorpius Malfoy在对面，顿时把所有被分进Slytherin的担忧都抛到了脑后。他扯了扯他父亲的袖子，没意识到他父亲和Draco Malfoy正在进行的点头比赛。“爸爸，我能去打个招呼吗？”

“你想跟谁打招呼？你的女朋友？”

James仍是个好管闲事的讨厌鬼，Al怒视着他。“不是，愚蠢。”

“够了。”他们的父亲疲倦地说，一只手搭在Al肩上，“来吧，让我们去跟他们问好。”

“你要去哪？”

Al僵住了。这些天来，他的妈妈和爸爸总对彼此大喊大叫。甚至鸡毛蒜皮的小事，比如他的父亲喝完了牛奶、他的母亲想要茶，都能变成一场无端的尖叫比赛，那通常伴随着“砰”一声关上的门和几天的冷战结束。Al讨厌这样。他从睫毛下瞥了一眼James和Lily，母亲一用那种语气开口，两人也陷入了与Al相同的愁闷中。

“Al想跟一位朋友打个招呼，Ginny。”父亲显然是努力地保持他的声线平稳。

母亲的视线忽然瞟向Malfoy们，嘴唇抿成一条绷紧的线，这意味着他妈妈就要没完没了地大声嚷嚷了。Al攥紧了他父亲的长袍袖子。“来吧，爸爸，我们走。”他恳求着，目光在他的父母之间扫视。

“你要和那些——那些Malfoy来往，绝对没门。”他的妈妈厉声道，Al畏缩了一下。

“Ginny。”他的爸爸不耐烦地咆哮，这可能只是个跟他妻子吵架的借口，而非为Malfoy们的德行辩护。Al能感受到他的脸颊烧起来了。他知道每个人都在盯着他的父亲，像他们平时做的那样，他绝望地祈祷他们会关上门再吵，来拯救这个局面。

“我现在要去了。”Al大声说，松开了他爸爸的袖子，飞奔向Malfoy一家。无视了母亲尖声叫着他的全名，他低下头，确定他父母存在的唯一用处就是见鬼地让他难堪。

Malfoy先生先注意到他，当他犹豫地站定在他们面前时，他惊讶地挑高了眉毛。“Well，well，如果这不是Potter三号。”

Al紧张地微笑着。“Hi，Malfoy先生。”仓促地问了好，他的视线落在一个满脸诧异的Scorpius身上。Al正要说些什么，一只手却重重地压在了他的肩膀上。

“别像那样私自跑掉，Al。”他的父亲恼火地说，但他正望着Malfoy先生。

“Potter。”Malfoy先生微微颔首。

Al决定他的父亲和Malfoy先生能继续他们的点头比赛，然后转向了Scorpius，他正皱着眉头。Al突然不确定他是否应该不假思索地冲过来了，毕竟，Scorpius从未回过他的任何一只猫头鹰。

“Hi。”他说，有点紧张，在Scorpius扬起一边眉毛时感到难以置信的愚蠢。

“这是你的儿子，Malfoy？Hello，呃——”

“别告诉我你忘了他的名字。”Malfoy先生说，语气莫名其妙地同时充斥了愉悦和鄙夷。Al呻吟一声，闭上了眼睛。

“呃，他是以一个星座命名的，对吗？”

Al琢磨地板能不能裂开一条缝把他整个吞掉，最好立刻。

“Orion（猎户座）？”他的父亲试探着说，尴尬到Al想要尝试凭借纯粹的意志与他的父亲断绝关系。

“是的。”Malfoy先生承认道，但他本能好好说‘你没救了’。Al就欲张口纠正他的父亲，但Malfoy先生的视线在他身上简短掠过，Al闭上了嘴。Well，至少他没被冒犯。

他的父亲看上去放心了，虽说跟他父亲开那样一个玩笑真的不好，但他本该知道Scorpius的名字。他和Scorpius曾被一起绑架了。

“你想要什么吗，Albus Severus？”Scorpius问，无论决定怎么做，Al都感觉被背叛了。他望着Scorpius脸上漠然空茫的表情，又回头看了一眼他的父亲，后者与Malfoy先生陷入了紧绷的沉默中，然后确定了这是个坏主意。

“不，别放在心上。”Al沮丧而受伤地说，也许他的母亲是对的。他抓住他父亲的袖子，拽着他走向他的家庭。“来吧，爸爸，我们走。”

*

Scorpius和他的父亲注视Albus Severus与Potter先生远去，两个黑脑袋都低落地垂着。Albus Severus已经长得比他高了。“Orion？”他问他的父亲，被逗乐了。

“我觉得你伤害了Potter三号的感情。”

Scorpius不自在地耸了耸肩，低下头。当他抬眼上瞄的时候，他的父亲不知在眺望何处。“父亲？”

“没什么。走吧，现在，火车来了。”


	2. Chapter 2

令大多数学生和至少四分之一老师惊讶的是，Scorpius实际上没有被分进Slytherin。分院帽放在他的头上，若有所思地咕哝着。

“另一个Malfoy，嗯？很好，很好。你无疑是个聪慧的孩子，是的，像你的父亲一样——但你缺少一个真正的Slytherin的野心。”

Scorpius耸了耸肩。这确实是真的；他不想成为任何人，他只想一个人待着。

“是的。”分院帽不知为何听起来有些难过，旋即它刺耳地高声叫道，“RAVENCLAW！”

稀稀拉拉的掌声从Ravenclaw的桌子那边传来，还有其他地方响起的几道嘘声。Scorpius无视了他们，一直高昂着他的头。他在桌子的末端挑了个座位，低头看着他的双手，知道每个人的目光都在他身上。

知道Albus Severus的名字被叫到，他才再次抬起头来。完全没有出乎他的意料，Albus Severus被分进了Gryffindor，就像很多他们中剩下的人一样。他们对视了片刻，然后Albus Severus猛地背过了身子。他想知道如果他接受了Albus Severus主动递来的代表友谊的橄榄枝，如果人们没有以仿佛他踢了他们最喜欢的燕尾狗或别的什么的眼神注视他，情况又会怎样。也许他会被分进Gryffindor。他允许自己做了个跟Albus Severus成为同伴的白日梦，旋即胡乱把这个幻象再次甩掉，视线坠回他的手上。这无关紧要。除此之外，跟Albus Severus Potter做朋友只会以灾难告终。

那天晚上，他步履沉重地走在兴奋的一年级Ravenclaw身后，突然被粗暴地抓住手腕拽进了一间空教室里。当他抬头看进James Potter怒火熊熊的眼睛里，脑海里的声音顿时叫嚣着，Oh Merlin，这就来了。

“你觉得自己高我们一等。”

“我很肯定我不知道你在说什么。”Scorpius的目光越过James的肩膀，落在门上。他思考着一次成功逃跑的可能性，视线回到James脸上。不，逃跑一点可能都没有。

“你知道Al有多兴奋能成为你的朋友吗？整整几个夏天我听到的都是‘Scorpius这，Scorpius那’。所以你为什么不想成为他的朋友？”

“我就是不想！”Scorpius怒气冲冲地说，甩开了James的手，“这没那么复杂，也不关你的事。我可以跟任何我想的人交朋友。”

James嗤之以鼻，翻了个白眼。“没人想成为你的朋友，你会认为你本该欣然接受和Al做朋友的机会。”

那很伤人。Scorpius畏缩了一下，目光低垂，咬着他的腮帮子。他想大哭一场，但他永远不会让任何一个Potter在这种事情上得到满足。相反，他挺直脊背，傲慢地怒视着James柔和下来的棕色眼睛。

“是吗？Well，也许我就不会跟任何人交朋友，之后！”这不算他最妙的反驳，考虑到他更宁愿踢James而不是做别的什么。

“Good！”James吼了回来，气得满脸通红，所有同情的痕迹都消散了。

Scorpius一脚踢在他的小腿上。

“嗷！你个小混蛋——！”

Scorpius没有干等James的回敬；他飞快地冲出教室。在经过五条不熟悉的走廊，两个正确、一个错误的拐角后，他无助地迷路了，而他的骄傲不允许他向那些讥讽的画像问路。

这就是为什么Scorpius把他的第一个晚上耗在了大礼堂里。

Scorpius在学生们鱼贯而入享用早餐的声音中醒了过来。几个学生在他坐起来时盯着他，Ravenclaws尽可能离他远远的。这对他来说挺好。一杯冰凉的菠萝汁出现在他面前，他用双手包住了它，暗自感激。至少家养小精灵还没恨他。

Scorpius的视线被一阵笑声引向大礼堂的入口，James和Albus Severus已经跟着一队一年级和二年级走了进来。他的目光在Albus Severus身上徘徊了一会，旋即迅速地低头瞪着桌子。Merlin，他真可悲。

当某个人重重地在他身边坐下时，Scorpius跳了起来，在他看见那是James Potter的瞬间就想逃之夭夭。可能他是回来完成他的报复的，棒极了，这张桌子的人没有一个会救他。他四下环视，在半数学生的审视和Albus Severus愚蠢的呵欠中涨红了脸，然后在James用力地顶了一下他的腰侧时尖叫着转过身来。

“你昨晚没回你的房间。”

“你一路追着我到那儿？”Scorpius不由自主地感到钦佩。

“不，虽说我应该那么做，你个混蛋。你踢了我的小腿！”

“你活该。”Scorpius把手臂交叉在胸前，别开了视线。

“Yeah，也许。”

Scorpius的目光回到他身上，挑高了眉毛。

“你是个不折不扣的蠢货，但那不关我的事。”

“你是对的，那不关你的事。”Scorpius怒上心头，胸口发紧。他把整个晚上耗在了不舒服的长凳上，浑身酸疼，疲惫不堪，渴望着庄园里舒适的床。愚蠢的James，愚蠢的Albus Severus，所有Potter都该烂掉，他才不在乎。

但James承认了他理应遭受那一脚，而他正盯着Scorpius，神情不自在到后者终于软化了态度。“但我知道为什么你把它划入你的管辖范围。”Scorpius抬头瞟了一眼Albus Severus，他坐在Gryffindor桌旁，看见Scorpius和James时整个人都绷紧了，“他是你的弟弟。”

“Yeah，你从未有过一个兄弟，所以你不会理解的。”

“也许。”Scorpius赞同道，“但我确实会捍卫某个人的。”

他们挑剔了一番他们的早餐，局促不安。

“你等会想玩爆炸牌（Exploding Snap）吗？”

Scorpius惊讶地看着Jame。得到James的道歉够诡异了，但向他提议他们之后一块玩耍已经超出了奇怪的范畴。他以为长兄的保护欲会阻止James做出那样一个邀请，但也许James先前就想让人跟他弟弟熟起来。或者，James可能在等待他的时机，得到Scorpius的信任后，他会——

“啊，你真的是个Ravenclaw。不是每局爆炸牌都需要背地里使些旁门歪道的阴谋，有时，它就只是爆炸牌。”

Scorpius放松了些，情不自禁地微微露齿而笑。“Well，既然如此，当然可以，为什么不呢？”

*

插曲

来自Scorpius Malfoy的信件

Dear Mother，

学校挺好，Hogwarts非常棒。我在我所有的课程上都很擅长。

Love，

Scorpius

—

Dear Father，

Potters和Potter的亲戚到处都是！在您的学生时代，您有感觉他们会成倍增加吗？我认为Hogwarts很快要成为他们的天下了。

James Potter（Potter二号，我觉得你会这么叫他）已经designe designay决定（decided）我是他最好的哥们。他跟在我身边，在我吃饭的时候和我坐在一块。他没那么坏。别告诉他这个，他已经够自负了。

Albus Severus是个恶霸 有时我觉得我是不一样的 我在每一门课上都表现得比Albus Severus好，我觉得这会气疯他的。

Gus Goyle是垃圾中的大垃圾。如果他来过圣诞节，我打算带上James，这才是公平的。

我想念您，告诉祖母我爱她。

Love，

Scorpius

—

Dear Father，

谢谢您的Blitz Blot（闪电弩箭）！现在我是Quidditch队的一员了，我终于有能用上它的地方了。您不必来看我所有的比赛，你知道，尽管我真的欢迎您。我只是不确定他们有‘替补找球手’的需要。显然，我在谈起运动时很像母亲了。

Albus Severus在这个夏天又长高了 Albus Severus老是破坏我的魔药 见鬼的我有什么问题吗 James有个女朋友，她真的很讨厌，但James似乎喜欢她，所以我猜这没关系。我的成绩仍然比Albus Severus好。

我已经交到了另一个朋友，他的名字是Hugo Weasley。我知道您和他的父亲关系不好，但我希望您转而喜欢他。他非常聪明，他开始是个一年级，却提前升进我的年级里了。我很开心，我真的喜欢他，尽管他在许多课程上表现得比我好，不过我仍在魔药上更强。

Love，

Scorpius

—

我知道你把草蛉放进了我的提神剂里。真成熟啊，Albus Severus。有人可能会觉得你是个小一年级，而非三年级生。

—

最后一次，Hugo！我的洗发水瓶子不是你实验的容器！我的头发变成紫色了！紫色。明天就是火焰杯舞会。你死定了。

—

Dear Father，

有时，我恨Hogwarts和这儿所有愚蠢的师生。我偶尔会希望我生来便是一个麻瓜，或哑炮，或什么都不是。

今天Albus Severus跟我吵架了。Yeah，我们一向吵个不停，但——我只是希望——Merlin，我甚至不能把它写下来，尽管我知道我永远不会把这封信寄给你，父亲。我以为拒绝他的友谊能让我从对他的愚蠢的迷恋中解脱出来。你认为，过了这些年后，这种感情会消散的。

我试着跟人约会，看看这是否能帮到什么。我是说，事实上，我们只在Hogwarts周围散了一小时的步，是跟Holinda Smith。她去年邀请我去火焰杯舞会，但我不能去，因为Hugo之前把我的头发染成了紫色。然后她亲了我，糟糕透顶。我的意思是，她美丽动人，真的——甚至我都能看出来——但我只是不认为我喜欢女孩。噢，Merlin，我觉得这是我写过的最为难的话了。我不喜欢女孩。

事实上，想想看吧，那是Albus Severus更早时候的吵架原因。跟我不喜欢女孩无关，因为Albus Severus显然是整个星球上我会告知的最后一个人，而是在Holinda Smith的事上。莫名其妙地，他搞清了我在和她约会，然后在大礼堂中央大发脾气。她一定告诉他我怎么在她亲吻我之后拒绝她了，尽管她的故事版本跟事实相去甚远。我知道您和Zacharias Smith是同一届的，我听说他是个彻头彻尾的蠢货，现在看起来这是会遗传的。我想知道这是否属于后天行为，或属于先天表现？

她告诉Albus Severus我亲过她，以及她允许我这么做了，因为她对我感到歉疚。然后她告诉他我的吻技很烂，口水都要淌遍她全身了。一派胡言。我们亲吻的时间甚至短得不够流口水。

不管怎样，Albus Severus自己负起了向整个学校宣告我的口水淌遍了我约会对象全身的责任。仿佛是要证明他在各个方面都比我好，他亲了Holinda Smith——吻技不错，显而易见——在所有人面前。

现在他们在约会。

我可能对自己的长处太过自负了，因为今天的魔药课上我让Albus Severus的坩埚炸到了他脸上。事实上，我猜那是我们吵架的真正原因。当然，Albus Severus归咎于我，但他没办法证明，因为我们甚至不在一块上魔药课，所以这差不多无关紧要。不过下课后，他在礼堂里贸然跟我搭话。一些言语攻击，我们算是来了一场小决斗，这把Albus Severus送进了医务室。我在魔咒学上比他好。

所以现在你知道了。当我喜欢男孩时被一个女孩亲吻，在整个学校面前被那个家伙——被Ablus Severus（操他的，我不在意，我一点都不在意）——羞辱，因为在一场Quidditch比赛前让Albus Severus卧床不起而罚关禁闭。不知为何，教授们先入为主地认定我袭击Albus Severus是为了帮Ravenclaws。简直胡说八道。

*

Scorpius放下他的羽毛笔，手指梳过他的头发。他浏览一遍信件，在看到某几个部分时畏缩了一下，然后把它揉成一团。他将纸团扔到空中，魔杖尖端指着它，咕哝道：“Incedio（火焰熊熊）。”

Ravenclaw公共休息室空无一人。Scorpius把自己抛进最舒服的沙发里，双腿搭在一边扶手上，愤懑地瞪着天花板。

他保持了这个姿势一晚上。

*

以下是Scorpius和Albus Severus罚关禁闭的过程：

Albus Severus坐在图书馆的一边，Scorpius坐在另一边。

禁闭开始的30分钟后，Albus Severus飞了只纸鹤过来，上面画着Scorpius的口水淌遍了Holinda全身，后者蜷缩在一把伞下。Scorpius回了一幅Albus Severus作为原始人的图。

十分钟后，一堆纸团在空气中乱飞。

这为他们赚来了30分钟的额外禁闭。

*

第二天，Scorpius从墙上直起身，从后兜里抽出他的魔杖随意施了个清洁咒。当Gus Goyle撞上他的肘部时，他的菠萝汁洒出杯子溅到了他脸上。在他被猛地推到墙上后，Gus没有昂然离开，而是转向他啐道：“肮脏的基佬。”

然后James怒气冲冲地走过来往Gus的下巴上狠揍了一拳。

“我不知道为什么你让他们那样对待你。”James咕哝着，与身旁的Scorpius保持了步调一致。“你理应要求他们尊重你。除此之外，”他偏头瞄了一眼，Gus从地上站了起来，拍拍他的长袍，“你和Goyle不是该死的兄弟吗，或类似的什么？”

“不错。”Scorpius说，“我们是。Gus相信我喜欢他。”

James抖了一下，捏了捏鼻子。“我希望你有更好的品味。”

Scorpius瞬间想到了Albus Severus，悲伤地摇了摇头。“我恐怕不能。”

“等等。”James抓住Scorpius的手臂，装出一副夸张的目瞪口呆的表情，“别告诉我你真的喜欢某个人。不是你，‘我卡在屁股上的贞操带紧到婚前性行为的想法要把我吓到昏厥 ’先生。”

“‘吓到昏厥’？我是什么，某种维多利亚时代的女主角吗？”

“有时你确实表现得像那样。”James的手肘稳稳顶了下他的腰侧，“Well？你没回答我的问题，谁是那个幸运的女孩？”

“你得明白，这些年后我会意识到的只有你有多难以置信的好管闲事。”

“所以那必须是某个比Gus还糟的人。”James继续喋喋不休，当他意识到他不能从Scorpius身上得到更多的信息了，“这将范围缩小了很多。你跟Holinda Smith有一腿？你不是个受虐狂，对吧？”

“拜托，我还是留有一些尊严的，谢谢你啊。”Scorpius顿了一下，抬头仰视，“真的，别放在心上，事实比那糟多了。”

“Merlin，她绝对是个丑老太婆。”

“是的。”Scorpius从善如流，“是的，她的确是。”

“你从没告诉过我，不是吗？”

“你休想。”

他们到达了大礼堂，James推开了那扇沉重的门。来自各个学院的学生们正懒洋洋地坐在桌旁，有些在玩爆炸牌，其他则在下棋，大多数人都坐在不属于他们自己学院的桌子上。Scorpius总会想起他第一次告诉父亲大礼堂已经完全变成了一个巨大、统一的公共休息室时他的脸色，父亲不敢相信地摇头，嘀咕了些“良好的老派竞争”和“在所有学院中，Slytherins从未与Hufflepuffs为伍”。

“当然不，父亲。”Scorpius口吻轻柔，“你历经了战争。除此之外，Slytherin之前从未跟一个Weasley为伍。”

那让他的父亲难以言表地耿耿于怀。他非常清楚父亲和Rose的爸爸困惑于情况怎么倒过来了。但Rose爱当一个Slytherin，而且，坦白说，除了Ravenclaw他没有别的学院想待了。当他听到他父亲重复他最喜欢的口头禅——“至少不是Gryffindor，至少不是Gryffindor”时，他总会忍不住窃笑。

James带Scorpius去了Hugo和Lily下棋的地方，他俩非常没必要地吵吵嚷嚷。Scorpius觉得这对他们的棋子没什么帮助，每次Lily或Hugo喊出指令或大声鼓励时它们只会移动一英寸左右。他们都有把声音嵌进他人耳朵内部最深处的Weasley能力，但Scorpius只能聚起一种无力的喜爱，而非愤怒。

“SCORPIUS！”Hugo喊道，尽管Scorpius离他只有几英尺远。Scorpius承认Hugo是他的一个软肋，考虑到他有多常提醒Scorpius注意一个聪明得多的James，除此之外，Ravenclaw没有Hugo会变得非常孤独。Hugo拍了拍他身旁的长椅，露齿而笑。“坐！说，你是不是写完你的魔药论文了？我可以看看吗？”

“想得美。”Scorpius翻了个白眼，在Hugo身边坐下。Hugo不需要看Scorpius的论文，Hugo在他们所有的课程上都是顶尖的，除了魔药学。Scorpius忍不住露出一丝恶意的微笑，魔药学的第一被他自己取得了。

在Hugo分心于Scorpius的同时，James和Lily迅速在棋盘上做了手脚，悄悄把他们的棋子推到了更有利的位置。不是说这对他们有什么好处，Hugo作为Ronald Weasley的儿子继承的天赋和他作为Hermione Weasley的儿子一样多。

当然，不是说Hugo不会当众喧哗。当他注意到Scorpius鬼鬼祟祟地瞄着那对心虚的兄妹，他猛一转身，叫声大到轻易就能让一个嚎哭鬼自愧不如。“LILY POTTER！你应该为你自己感到羞耻！如果你父亲知道你作弊他会说什么？”

“‘你最后打败那个假惺惺的蠢货了吗’，可能？”Lily厚脸皮地咧嘴一笑。

“他不会！”

Scorpius在Lily Potter身边从未感受到全然的自在。当Hugo和James接受他作为家庭的一员时，Lily总和她的二哥最为亲近，她从未彻底原谅Scorpius在他们一年级时拒绝了Albus Severus。他怀疑她的确喜欢他，但她的对她亲人的忠诚向来胜出。他琢磨着，如果她知道他与Albus Severus保持距离的真正原因，她是否会稍微同情他。不是说他就会告诉她。

不过，Lily给了他一个心照不宣的微笑，这对他来说已经足够了。

“让开。”

Scorpius僵住了，小心翼翼地把他的视线固定在棋盘上。他听到James挪动给Albus Severus和他的打手腾出空间，用三种语言诅咒了他的运气。甚至不需要抬头看，他就知道Albus Severus要在他脑袋的一侧恼火地盯出个洞来了。

“他就是你们这些家伙的同伴。”Albus Severus抽了抽鼻子。

“这不是我的选择。”Lily不耐烦地说，Scorpius对她的所有美好憧憬顿时烟消云散。

“住口，你们几个。”Hugo咕哝着，然后说，“将军。”

“我不明白为什么你的家人跟那样一个废物在一块。”Maurice Longbottom的声音大到足够让三张桌子外的人听见。Scorpius惊讶于温和的Longbottom教授能生出那样一个自命不凡的讨厌鬼。

“各人品味不同。”

那是他的暗示。“Well，之前的一切都很棒。”Scorpius匆忙站了起来，“但我觉得我宁愿去亲吻一只摄魂怪也不要在这多待一秒了。”

“不，被摄魂怪亲吻的应该是你父亲。”Maurice吼道，同样站了起来，从他的口袋里抽出魔杖。

电光火石间，Scorpius已经把他的魔杖指向了Maurice的胸膛。“Locomotor Wibbly（腿软脚绵）！”

父亲曾警告他保持一种低姿态，但如果他与某人对峙了，最好在他的对手能施咒前让他们动弹不得。Maurice的手僵住了，Scorpius急急退了几步，他低下头，竖起衣领。假如他此刻望向Albus Severus，他可能会看到他朝Maurice投去的暴怒眼神，但他从未在任何地方正视Albus Severus。

“之后见，James，Hugo。”他说，然后快步离开了大礼堂。


	3. Chapter 3

James一掌拍上Maurice的后脑勺。

“嗷！”低年级的男孩嚎了一声，抬起一只僵硬的手揉搓被打的地方，“该死的懦夫，应该有人教他懂点道理。”他的语气带上了一种强烈暗示他应该是那个收拾Scorpius的人的渴望。当然，这赢得了James又一巴掌，力道更重。Al拒绝承认他对此感到满意的原因。

Scorpius只有他才能欺负，他的大脑给出了答案，Al不由捂额。

“怎么？”他拉长了调子，旋即他意识到所有的人中偏偏是他在模仿Scorpius，立马恢复了正常的说话方式，“他能为他自己战斗，James。”

“是的，他能。”James赞同道，以一种曾是留给家人的保护姿态，“但那不意味着你们表现得像两个恶劣的混蛋时我得袖手旁观。”

“别管他们了，James。”Lily怒气冲冲地说，戳了一下皇后棋，后者也用自己的权杖回敬了她，“如果Scorpius想要自己一个人待着，well，他本不该坐在这儿。”

“你说的什么鬼话，”Hugo厉声道，“他是我们的朋友。”

“所以你会选择朋友而不是家人？”Lily呛了回去，严厉地怒瞪着她的表哥。

“也许我会，”

“停下，你们两个。”James口吻轻柔，手指扒过头发，“Reese，Malfoy先生已经服完刑了。此外，为什么你还在乎战争期间发生了什么？Scorpius不是其中的一份子。”

“They’re bad blood！”

Al知道Reese只是机械地重复他从他们的同学那听来的话，忍不住翻了个白眼。“噢，拜托，”当所有惊讶的目光都投向他时，他飞快地补了一句，“Scorpius没扯过要当一名黑巫师。”

Reese怀疑地看着他，但Al只是恼火地耸了耸肩。他对Scorpius的厌恶从来跟Draco Malfoy无关。就Al而言，把十几年前发生的事拿出来说是十分愚蠢的。而且，他们的父亲已经彻底原谅了Malfoy先生。

“我不敢相信你以某种方法成功说服了爸妈让他假期留下来过夜，他就是个混蛋。”Albus Severus说。

“噢，我不知道。”James说，他声音里有某些Al不喜欢的东西，他本可以轻松地说，我对你了如指掌，小弟弟，“他没那么坏。”

“你当然不觉得他坏。”Lily说，但她不再把这个话题接下去了。Al总为他的小妹妹感到难过，不得不一直转换阵营来安抚她的两个哥哥，筋疲力竭。Al半是希望她改天尽快训他们一顿，然后跑去跟Rose Weasley待在一块。

“我不明白你们这些家伙在他身上看到了什么。”Reese抽了抽鼻子，让这话听起来像在暗示某种不正当的风流韵事。

“我不知道。”Hugo随口一说，“他很聪明，他在每一门课上都是我的劲敌，他还有种恶作剧的幽默感。”

“你是说，比如他弄炸了我的坩埚？”Al冷笑道。

Hugo点了点头，咧嘴一笑，Al在桌子下踢了他一脚。“算了吧Al，你活该。你在整个学院面前羞辱他！如果他谋杀你我也不会感到惊讶的。”

“他肯定是个基佬才拒绝了Holinda Smith。”Reese说，Al怒视着他。他也许在一定程度上是出于报复才跟Holly谈恋爱，但她是他的女朋友。

“我听到的是，她拒绝了他。”Lily把棋子推回了它们开局的站位。

“不。”James说，Al望向他，挑高了眉毛。面带一丝古怪的笑意，他注视着Al，“他喜欢别人。”

如果James想得到一个反应，他一定很开心。所有人颇感兴趣地向前倾身——所有人，除了Al，他坐在那儿，一动不动。

“他从未告诉过我这个！”Hugo听起来受伤了，这让Al有些烦躁，他也没听过有关的事。但不，Scorpius当然永远不会告诉他那样的事，他甚至不愿成为Al的朋友。

“你在噘嘴。”James轻声道，Al瞬间敛去了他的表情。他花了一分钟才意识到James是在跟Hugo说话。

“他也没告诉我，我是推理出来的。”

“如假包换的Sherlock Holmes。”Lily嘲弄地说。

“谁？”

Lily向Reese投去一个厌恶的眼神。

“Well，Holmes，是谁？”Al问，试着让他听起来像是对要挟的目的感兴趣，事实如此，“可能是某些Hufflepuff的娘娘腔。”

“他——”James装模作样地顿了一下，“……他不会告诉我。”桌子边的每个人都呻吟了一声，往后靠去。Lily转回她的棋盘，发现她所有的棋子在没人注意时逃跑了，顿时尖叫起来。就在桌子重新回到它自然的和睦中时，James丢下了另一个炸弹。

“不过，我想那可能是Rose。”

所有的头一下子扭向了Slytherin的桌子。Rose，正和她的一个朋友聊天，转而以一个困惑的摆手回应了他们怀疑的瞪视。

Rose把她的时间分配给了她Slytherin的朋友们，后者拒绝与Gryffindors和她的家庭扯上关系。然而，因为无疑有什么发生了，所以她放弃了和她朋友待在一起的时间，匆匆走到Gryffindor的桌子旁。

“怎么？”她屏息问道，眼睛由于某种新的闲言碎语出现的迹象亮了起来，“Al最后把那根棍子从他屁股里拿出来了吗？”

“嘿！”

“没那么幸运。”Hugo厚颜无耻地说，为他姐姐腾出了位置。她坐在他旁边，随意把肘部搭在他的肩头。

“我们只是在讨论Scorpius的爱情生活。”Lily冲她最喜欢的表姐微笑起来。

“似乎是个热门话题，最近。我听说他拒绝了Holinda Smith，对他来说挺好的。”

“Excuse me。”Al戒备地说。

“就是那样。”Rose一副Weasley有名的无礼模样。

“James觉得他喜欢你。”Reese语气嫌恶，“节哀顺变。”

“噢。”Rose把她的手臂从Hugo肩上拿下来，坐直了身体。再一次地，所有人的目光都转向了她。Rose，那个以引人瞩目为乐的女人，这次似乎对他人的关注避之不及了，红晕在她脸颊上泛开，“Well。”

“你似乎不太介意。”Hugo注意到。

“Well，他真的很迷人。”Rose承认。

“我觉得我要吐了。”Reese轻轻顶了Al一下，但后者只是张口结舌地盯着他的表姐。

“更别提，他极其聪明，而且他真的很可爱。”

“Rose，”Al结结巴巴地说，“别告诉我——请别告诉我你喜欢他。”

Rose轻轻敲了敲她的下巴，嘴角扬起一丝笑意。“你知道，我想我可能是的。我赌他在床上相当出色，我听说Ravenclaws都是这样。”

“现在我要吐了。”Hugo从他姐姐身边急急跑开了。

“我想我会约他出来。”Rose说，然后，不知为何，她的视线飞快地瞟向了Al，只有一秒。Al仿佛生了根似的钉在那儿一动不动。

“不，Rose，”Reese悲恸地说，“你可以做得比那好很多。”

“你是说，像你一样？”Rose尖锐地反问，站了起来，“我想我现在要去找他了。”

*

而那就是Rose Weasley把在男盥洗室里把Scorpius逼入角落说话的方式，仿佛只是告知他一个事实：

“我会当你名义上的女伴。”

“Ex——excuse me？”Scorpius紧紧抵着那堵最远的墙，好像他会陷进去似的。Rose咧嘴一笑，让他想起了紧急关头留有后手的Hugo。

“你肯定需要一个。明眼人都能看出你更喜欢男孩——尤其是某个男孩。你还好吗？你看起来快要晕过去了。”

“我想我快要呕了。”

“Well，那样你的情况会好很多。”

令人感激的是，Scorpius不必通过把他的午餐吐得到处都是表现成一个混蛋。他难以强迫自己望向Rose。

“如果你的耳朵还能工作，你会听到我说‘明眼人’。Hogwarts的大多数都是瞎的。”

“谁知道？”

“我，算一个。我怀疑James也知道，因为他是那个派我从学生们手中保护你的人。”

“他怎么做到那个？”

“他传开了一个你喜欢我的谣言。”

Scorpius逸出一声恼火的轻笑，仰头靠到了墙上。那一刻，盥洗室的门打开了。Rose抓着Scorpius的手腕把他拖进了一个隔间里，迅速地小声施了个muffliato（闭耳塞听）。他们分别倚在隔间相对的两面隔板上，以一种松了口气的眼神盯着彼此，旋即相视一笑。

“Hugo也知道。”

“什么？！你告诉了Hugo而不是James？他会伤心的，你知道。”

“我没有确切地告诉他。”Scorpius承认道，“我认为我应该跟James谈谈这事，最终，呃，在遥远的未来。”

“他是你最好的朋友。”Rose斥道，“但因为你喜欢他的弟弟，我猜那可能有点尴尬。”

“我不，”Scorpius厉声道，“我不喜欢Albus Severus，不再了。”

“当然。”

Scorpius怒瞪着她，有那么一瞬鄙视她倾向于Slytherin式的嘲讽。“我会接受你的提议。”他说，“你也许要跟我出去约会。”

Rose大笑起来，前仰后合，然后抬手揉乱了Scorpius的头发。“你喜欢男孩多过女孩真是太糟了，love。我想我们本来会是很好的一对。”

“注意你说话的方式，Rose Weasley。”

Rose抬手揉乱了她自己的头发，然后把长袍弄皱。她挑剔地看着Scorpius的长袍，旋即似乎确定他的是抗皱款式的。“我们可以吗？”

Scorpius伸手勾住她的手，让他们十指交缠。她赞许地微笑起来。“让我们揭开这场表演的帷幕吧。”

*

“你听说Rose Weasley和Scorpius Malfoy的事了吗？”

“从Holly之后就开始走下坡路，在我看来。”

“那是因为你是个傻瓜。Rose Weasley值得十个Holinda Smith。”

一切都照着计划走——可是，Scorpius真的讨厌他的私人生活是聊天主要话题的日子。他们还在上课，看在Merlin的份上！

Evanesco（消影无踪）！Scorpius对着老鼠挥了下魔杖，在他脑海里尽可能大声地念出咒语，然后在除了尾巴什么都没消失时绝望了。老鼠快速爬过桌子，移动速度比平时至少快了四倍。他有点难为情。

“对一个Ravenclaw来说，你在消失咒上是个劣等生。”

Scorpius没有抬眼去看。无论如何他没法搞懂Albus Severus为什么不能留他一个人，Merlin都知道这会为谣言再添一把火。Scorpius叹了口气。

“走开，Albus Severus。”

不知怎么，这似乎更让Albus Severus恼火了。他坐到Scorpius对面，叫他别无选择，只能看他或像个生闷气的孩子低头怒瞪着桌子。

“我想跟你谈谈Rose的事。”

Scorpius讨厌直视Albus Severus，这就像是直视太阳。他假装皱了皱眉，试着表现出怀疑的神色。“你要警告我，‘如果你伤害她，我会伤害你’？”

Albus Severus耸了耸肩。“在你的事情上James和Hugo都是盲目的，尽管我知道Lily能告诉你，但我觉得这句话由我说出来会更有效。”

“我不认为你需要担心那个。”

“噢，什么，所以你和Rose天杀的注定要在一起？”

“像你和Holinda？”Scorpius回击。他们怒视着彼此，然后恼火地转开了。老鼠在他们争吵的期间已经有了足够的势头并发现如果它以某种方式倾斜就能成功跑圈。

“Evanesco（消影无踪）。”Albus Severus把他的魔杖对准了老鼠。

“我们是在练习无声魔咒。”

“管他呢。”

如果他是希望让Scorpius难堪，他的方法简直太差了。老鼠没有消失，而是直直跃起，仍保持着异乎寻常的速度。

“做得好！”Scorpius叫道，在老鼠掠过他头顶时低下脑袋。如果他没有了解得更多，他会说老鼠正享受着它生命中最好的时光，像某种啮齿类的超级英雄在墙上跳来跳去。那只无尾的老鼠在教室里横冲直撞，每蹬一堵墙就提升一点速度。

“Merlin的络腮胡啊！”Terwillinger教授尖叫着，“Petrificus Totalus（统统石化）！”

不幸的是，老鼠相较于她的咒语移动得太快了，它击中了Graham Graves的胸膛，后者直挺挺地向后倒去，翻出了他的椅子。

“看你做了什么！”

“我不是故意的！”Albus Severus吼了回去，像击球手那样挥着他的书本打去。他打中了老鼠（可怜的东西），但老鼠只是毫发无伤地弹开，飞出了窗户。Scorpius和Albus都追在它后头，趴在窗台看着它下落。老鼠欢快地冲向禁林，在雪上留下了一道之字形的深痕。Scorpius看了一眼Albus Severus。

不笑是不可能的，尽管他们不得不停下两三次来暴怒地瞪视彼此。

*

Scorpius确定，假期跟Potter一家待在一起是个很烂的主意。

他不是不喜欢和他的母亲、父亲一起过圣诞节。他是那种父母分开也保持良好关系，愿意假期待在一起的寥寥无几的幸运儿之一。Scorpius半信半疑，既然他们不必睡在同一个屋檐下，他的母亲和父亲比起他们要这么做时更喜欢彼此。不，他爱他的父母，但说他不想知道圣诞节跟同龄的孩子们一起过，而非被眼珠子长在头顶上的成年人（排除他自己的直系亲属）围绕是什么样就是撒谎了。

他没考虑到的是Potter先生和Potter夫人的关系正处于一种非常微妙的境界，他也没考虑到，即使他的假期身边会有朋友围绕，他也得跟Albus Severus待在一起。

他和他的父亲幻影移形（well，Scorpius是随从显形），“啪”一声出现在Potter先生和Potter夫人间简直毫无帮助。

幸运的是他们还碰巧提到了他们。

有那么一段长久的、紧张的时刻，他们四个人尴尬地站在那儿，他的父亲依旧捏了捏他的肩膀。“Well，”他的父亲平静地说，听起来一点也没被Ginny Potter嘴里说出来的恶毒话影响，“我相信那是给我们的提示。”

话音刚落，他的父亲就幻影移形回了Malfoy庄园。他没意识到的是，James Potter，当他的父母开始尖叫到屋顶都要垮塌时不幸正好在那个房间里，拼死揪住了Scorpius跟着一块过来了，甚至Scorpius的父亲还没来得及说完“天啊，Potter二号，你从没听说过分体吗？”

“我非常，非常抱歉，我真的不认为我妈妈是那个意思，她真的只是想跟爸爸吵架，我觉得，她真的不讨厌Scorpius，我们永远是朋友，你们俩只是碰巧成了他们争吵不休的话题，他们能吵一切，我发誓，拜托你能让Scorpius跟我们待在一起吗？”

Scorpius知道，不由自主地（或也许‘身不由己’更合适），他的父亲真的很喜欢James Potter。他看起来对James一股脑的游说有点无奈，过去大概五年一直经受他杂乱无章的长篇大论，然后叹了口气。

“Scorpius？”他的父亲低头平静地看着他，Scorpius知道这取决于他同意还是拒绝。

这就是Draco Malfoy。无论何时Scorpius必须做出选择，他的父亲都会让步，尊重Scorpius的任何决定，只要它不太出格。比如，他的父亲在他四年级把头发染成蓝色的事情上坚决反对（他永远不会告诉Hugo，但他更喜欢他的头发是紫色的）。如果Scorpius难以抉择，相比以这样或那样的方式影响他，他的父亲会冷静且彻底地探讨每一个选择直到Scorpius可以做出最好的决定。显然，这曾把他的母亲气疯，看着他的父亲试着跟四岁的他讲道理。

“我可以的。”Scorpius诚实地说，“之前我已经听过全部了。”

这是一件不该告诉他父亲的事，因为他脸色一沉，Scorpius的胃揪紧了。见鬼的为什么他说了这个？

“他在我们家不会再听到那个。”James再次保证，正确地领会了他父亲的表情。而这是他们成为最好朋友的原因。

那一刻，仿佛情况不得不变得更加复杂，Potter先生出现了。

“我非常，非常抱歉，Malfoy。”Potter先生重复着James的话，“还有你，Ory。”现在Potter先生无疑知道他的真实名字（当他意识到他用错误的名字叫了Scorpius一整年时尴尬不已），但它依然作为一个昵称保留下来。“Ory不应该经受那个。”

他的父亲在胸前交叉双臂，轻蔑地看着Potter先生，却一言不发。Scorpius已经做了决定，他的父亲不会争论。怒瞪了Potter先生很长一段时间后，Scorpius的父亲转身背对着他。他眼神中的无奈仍未褪去，但Scorpius有种感觉，这与James的父亲无关，更多在于Scorpius交往的伙伴。Scorpius只是对他微微一笑。

“你的妻子还在那儿吗？”他的父亲问。

“Ginny去陋居了。”

“Fine。”没等Potter先生反应过来，他的父亲再次幻影移形了。

他的父亲在放下Scorpius后很快离开了，Potter先生请他进来喝杯茶。Scorpius饶有兴致地注意到Potter先生脸上失望的表情，旋即被James拖到了后院。

Scorpius咬了咬下唇，眼角的余光瞟着James，凶猛的决心渐渐弱成了一种郁郁的沉默。

“没事的，James。”Scorpius笨拙地说，这为他赢来了一个转瞬而逝的微笑。他想轻拍James的肩膀，但不想表现得太多愁善感。

在后院，Lily把一个bludger大小的球抛向Albus Severus，后者毫不费力地把它击飞了。当他们注意到James并僵住，时Lily正提议游戏升级一个档次，从后兜里抽出魔杖。

“没什么。”James厉声道，从他的妹妹手中夺走了球，用尽全身力气把球砸向Albus Severus。

“喂！”Scorpius尖叫起来（一个他从James那学来的习惯，令他父亲非常诧异），但他的担心是杞人忧天。Albus Severus一个旋身狠狠击中了那个球，好像它只是一缕青烟。三人给了他一个古怪的眼神，而Scorpius窘迫地耸了耸肩。

“妈妈还是爸爸？”Lily装出一副随意的语气。

“妈妈。”

Scorpius又开始咬他的下唇，满心内疚。他知道他不是那个让Potter夫妇起分歧的人，他只是一个方便的借口，但他仍能听到Potter夫人尖叫着他父亲的事，这让他的内心被尴尬和愧意扭曲了。什么让他们得把他的父亲，一个不知情的局外人，当成他们发生口角的话题？为什么他的父亲在战争中得犯那么多愚蠢的错误？

想到那个让Scorpius羞耻地红了脸。他没有权利在十多年前发生的事上裁决他的父亲，他只是希望他的家庭能过得轻松一些。那样Potter夫妇也许就不会因为他们吵得那么厉害，仿佛Scorpius的存在是一种冒犯。

“嘿。”James戳了戳Scorpius的腰侧，吓得他跳了起来，“我很抱歉，这不是你的错。”

Scorpius花了一分钟才意识到James是在说他父母的争吵而非他的存在。他抬头对James微笑起来，只在Albus Severus哼声时畏缩了一下。

“简直胡说八道。”Albus Severus冷笑道，“这当然是他的错。如果他不在这儿，妈妈和爸爸就不会为他吵架。”

“Yeah，但他们会为别的东西吵架。”James厉声道。

Scorpius瞪着地面，后颈火辣辣地疼。通常Albus Severus的侮辱都不会给他留下太多伤害，但他仍为Potter夫人咆哮的侮辱感到难过。

“也许不。也许我们本会有一次安静的假期。”

“我们以前从来没有过一次！”

Scorpius弯腰捡起了quaffle，在两只手中旋转着它。他感觉自己像一个偷窥狂，这太糟了，尤其因为James和Albus Severus声音越来越大，看起来快要爆炸了。可能他圣诞节待在庄园会更好，这会变成地狱的。

他知道他能猫头鹰他父亲，但他已经做了决定，该死的如果他这么做，他会让Albus Severus享受到改变他心意的满足。

离开前最后瞥了一眼争吵的两兄弟，Scorpius跟在Lily身后进了屋子。


End file.
